NaruSaku: Im Over You
by Lord-Hermione
Summary: Naruto is leaving Konoha- how can Sakura persuade him to stay? More important, who can persuade her that she loves him.


Old Fic i made a while back, R/R please!

* * *

NaruSaku: I'm Over You

There was nothing to do in Konoha anymore. Life went by like wind passing through. Naruto wanted to see the outside more. He wanted to get stronger. The position of Hokage was very important to him but someone already got it. (A/N Naruto is never going to be Hokage in this…because it just fits the story.)  
He planned everything and will set off in a week. He will miss the place so much and the people he loved, so he promised he would drop by in the near future. But there was one person he wouldn't tell, he would just wait for the rumor to pass her. It would be very heartbreaking if he had to tell her face to face.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Naruto is what!!?" Sakura yelled.  
"You didn't know?" Ino asked.  
"NO! Why, why is he leaving!?"  
"How should I know, you're the one who hangs out with him 24/7!"  
"I do not hang around him 24/7! Why didn't he tell me? I mean, I see him like 24/7!" Sakura protested. Ino rolled her eyes.  
"Go talk to him."  
"You know I'm just gonna talk to him…" Sakura said while Ino rolled her eyes again.

Naruto was chilling at the Ramen Shop as usual when Sakura came by.  
"Hey Naruto."  
Naruto froze, great she knows…he thought.  
"Uhh…hey." He mumbled.  
Sakura didn't know what to say. So they sat there in awkward silence until Naruto broke it. "Well, umm…I got to go." He said getting up.  
"Naruto, wait…why? Why are you leaving?"  
"I…need to go pack. Bye." He said running off. Coward he told himself, you stupid coward.

Sakura was crying o her way home. She couldn't believe he was going away, and for no stupid reason. After all they've been through.  
"'Scuse me?" Someone said behind her.  
She turned around to see a young man with a blue shirt and navy sweats standing there. He had long purple hair tied in a pony tail, and plain black eyes. Sakura sniffed and wiped her tears.  
"You okay?"  
"I'm fine. Thanks." She was about to turn around when he said, "Hold on."  
"Yeah?"  
"You're the last Hokage's apprentice right? Maybe I could help you with whatever is troubling you." He walked over to Sakura and held out his hand. "Names Kira."  
Sakura took the hand and shook it "Sakura."  
"Ill buy you some sake over at that hut." He said.  
"Uhh…I don't know. I don't know who you are…" Sakura said uncertain.  
"Don't worry; you don't have to know me. Ill buy you a drink and help you with your problem. That's all."  
Sake? That sounded good at the moment. Just to release all the pain in her. "Yeah sure. Sounds good then."

"So tell me." Kira said.  
Sakura had had ten shots already. And was thirsty for more.  
"What's not to know? Uzumaki Naruto is leaving for ever and for no apparent reason at all!"  
"Did he explain?"  
"No." she snapped. She drank another shot. "Beer, please!"  
"Slow down there…"  
"No."  
"Ok…so Naruto. Does he hate this village?"  
"NO! He's the most loyal ninja ever! Greatest jounin! And maybe one day the Hokage!"  
"But we just recently got a new Hokage."  
"I know…I bet that's why he's leaving…he's just bummed out." She took one long sip of the beer.  
"Are you two in any relationship?"  
Sakura didn't answer but drank Kira's shot. "Why are these soo small?"  
"I umm…Sakura it's kinda obvious, just by looking at you."  
"Where have I heard that before?" Sakura said dumbstruck, looking at the ceiling.  
"You love Naruto."  
"Nawwwww!"  
"Yeah…Or else you wouldn't be this miserable."  
"Doh."  
"Or maybe it's because you're drunk."  
"I'm not drunk."  
"Right."  
"Your right I do love Naruto."  
"I am? I mean you do?"  
"Hell no! Ill prove it…Hey do ya have a cell?" (A/N they have cells ;)  
"I umm…yeah here." He handed her the phone looking suspicious. "What are you doing?"  
"Calling."  
"May I ask who?"  
"Naruto." The phone rang and rang but no one was picking up. Naruto's voice mail answered. Beep.  
"Hello Naruto. How are you? This is Sakura. I'm here with Kira. I hope you have fun on your little vacation that's going to last you forever," Kira rolled his eyes, "and I just got to say three little words…I'm over you. That's right, I am sooooo over you," Kira was about to say something, "No shhh…I'm over you, and I hope you leave and never come back cause I wouldn't care…I'm OVER YOU! YEAH!" She slammed the cell on the counter and said "seeeeeee…Oh no wait." But then her head started to get dizzy and she fell unconsciously sleepy on Kira's shoulder.  
"Great…"

"Sakura…Sakura wake up. Come on."  
Who was disturbing her in her slumber? Wait…owwww; this has got to be the biggest headache ever.  
"Sakura, it's been hours. Come on, up!"  
"Oww…"  
"It's me Naruto."  
"Naruto?" Sakura opened her eyes, she met big blue ones.  
"There, here ill go get you some water."  
"Why am I here?" she said looking around Naruto's apartment.  
"A guy named Kira dropped you off here…Heh when I saw you unconscious I was about to pound him..."  
"Oh…Kira…he was from today"  
"You mean yesterday."  
"I've been down since yesterday?"  
"Strange what alcohol can do to you…"  
Sakura took a sip and let the cold water drain her.  
"So…when are you leaving?"  
"When I'm ready. Things took a 180 degree turn just now." He said staring at Sakura.  
Naruto was about to leave at night but since Kira came and dropped off Sakura, he decided to say longer and maybe even spend the last day with her.  
An awkward moment passed them.  
"Oh look I got a message." He walked up to the phone and picked it up. Sakura put her head on the pillow waiting.  
"Hey it's from you."  
Then it all hit her. "Naruto! Put the phone back down."  
"Huh? Wait…"  
"Naruto please!" She jumped off the couch and ran towards Naruto's arm trying to grab the phone, but he wouldn't budge.  
"Naruto give me the phone!" She jumped onto his back as he tried to get her off, phone still in his ear. Finally she managed to fling the phone off his tightly gripped hand and into the sink. The two ninjas stood there, Sakura's forehead buried into Naruto's neck, and Naruto stood there his hand still in the same position as if he's holding the phone. The only thing running through Sakura's head was 'He can't know about the message…'.  
"You're over me?"  
"No, no, no, no," she said as she got off his back.  
"You're over me…When…when were you…under me?"  
"Naruto I'm so sorry!"  
"Sakura? Do, you like me?" he said slowly.  
She put on a face saying 'I guess so…'  
"Wha- Since, since when!?" he said appalled.  
"Since you came back from your two and a half year training thing with Jiraya." She said weakly.  
"And you didn't tell me?"  
"Sorry…"  
"I…I don't know…what to say." He said shaking his head. "I…I got to go."  
"Naruto, No! Please don't!"  
"I…" She grabbed his arm trying to hold on to him but he shrugged it off. "Bye."  
And he left. Slamming the door on her. Leaving her to an empty apartment.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto didn't understand. Sakura liked him. Why?

Why did he have to find out now? When he was leaving? He wanted to break ties and now look.  
_You sound like Sasuke a voice came to him_.  
I do not!  
_But you love her_  
I know…  
_So?_  
I can't…it's…  
_What happened to never giving up, you're not the Naruto that I know_  
Naruto stopped in his tracks.  
No.  
I will not pull a Sasuke. And Naruto turned around dashing for his real home.

* * *

Sakura cried. Now with Naruto gone, what was left? Why am I so weak, she thought.  
A knock came from the door.  
Huh?  
She got up and opened the door. Naruto stood there a weak smile on his face. She read his mind.  
"Naruto!" she cried flinging her arms around him.  
"So you like me?" he said awkwardly.  
"No…I love you." She said.  
"I love you too, Sakura."  
And there lips met. The passion in the kiss was so strong that they held it for minutes. And then they broke apart gasping for air.  
"So you're staying?"  
"Guess so." He said. "Thank you."  
She kissed him gently and said "Thank Kira." 


End file.
